Chiaki the Vampire Slayer - Episode 2
by pigeonking
Summary: The ongoing adventures of the new Slayer and her Watcher.


**Complications**

It was the first weekend after Chiaki had learned of her new identity as a Slayer. She had gone around to Martin's house in order to begin training with him. Chiaki was still attracted to her young Watcher, even though he had made a point of telling her that their relationship was strictly that of Slayer and Watcher; teacher and pupil. It could be nothing more. And so she had turned up for training wearing skin tight black shorts and a sexy, black figure hugging T-Shirt; her long black hair tied into a pony tail by a red ribbon. She was every bit the sexual predator on the prowl and was pleased by the appraising look she received from Martin on her arrival.

"I see you've dressed practically, like I asked you to." He approved, "We shall begin with basic self-defence training. Are you familiar with any martial arts?"

"My brother sometimes shows me his karate moves." Chiaki replied.

"That's a start." Martin smiled, "Can you show me a preparation stance?"

Chiaki nodded and instantly stepped into position, feet apart, hands pointed straight at the floor, forming fists.

"Very good." Martin said. He adopted a similar stance, facing her.

"Now let's see what else you can do." He smirked.

They bowed to each other and began to spar.

Chiaki was a natural; she blocked almost all of Martin's blows and even followed through with a couple of her own. Martin nodded approvingly. Chiaki's brother had clearly taught her well.

"What made your brother teach you all this?" Martin asked as he retreated from Chiaki's sudden flurry of kicks.

"He wants his little sister to be able to look after herself and protect herself from strange men." Chiaki replied.

"It's not men you have to worry about, my dear." Martin assured her.

Chiaki grinned mischievously. "Tell me about it!" she laughed, and with those words Chiaki swept Martin's feet from under him and knocked him heavily onto his ass. The next thing he knew, Chiaki was sitting astride him, pinning his arms by his sides and looking down into his brown eyes. Chiaki leaned down slowly and kissed Martin on the lips.

"I've told you to not do this, Chiaki. We can't!" Martin sighed through her lips.

"Then stop me." She told him.

"You know I can't. You are physically stronger than me." Martin reminded her.

"Not with force, silly. Tell me to stop. If you really want me to then I will, I promise." Chiaki replied.

Martin just lay there underneath her, unmoving. Looking up into her beautiful young face; the way dimples formed in her cheeks when she smiled; that sexy pout when she was annoyed or frustrated. Martin knew that he wanted her, but he also knew that he shouldn't She was a Slayer and he was her Watcher. They couldn't be any more than that. They could not!

"Let go of my arms." He told her.

Chiaki complied. Martin put his hands to her waist and started to pull her down towards him. She relaxed in his arms, allowing herself to be drawn closer.

"Oh, Martin, I knew you wanted it too." She murmured, pursing her lips to resume kissing.

Then suddenly Martin was flipping her over so that she was on her back and he was the one now straddling her.

He gazed down at her. She looked surprised and impressed.

"I can't." he whispered apologetically.

Martin got up and offered Chiaki his hand, helping her up onto her feet.

"But…" she began to protest.

"You promised!" Martin said.

Chiaki fell silent.

"Now, I think we can move onto weapons."

They continued training.

That evening Martin took Chiaki out patrolling. They were walking down some of the less crowded streets of the city.

"Vampires don't just hang out in grave yards. They can be everywhere and anywhere, and with a place as over populated as Tokyo they've no shortage of food to exist on. There are other demons and monsters that lurk in the night, besides vampires. You never know what you might run into next. At the moment I'm hoping that we can just concentrate on vampires. The basics so to speak." Martin was in full lecture mode.

Chiaki had gone home to change into something more suited to a night on the town. Blue jeans and a fetching red sweat shirt; her hair was untied, loose and unfettered.

"Are there any big bad evil things in Tokyo, like that First Evil you were telling me about?" Chiaki asked.

"You mean other than Godzilla?" Martin chuckled.

"Ha, ha! Very funny. I don't think!" Chiaki grinned.

"Well, I do have it on good authority that one of the major Yakuza bosses is in fact a Master Vampire and is basically in charge of all things demonic that go down in Tokyo. After a few more months of training you may even be ready to take him down." Martin told her.

"Really? Who is he? What is his name?" Chiaki wondered.

"He is known as the Blood Dragon. I'm not quite sure what his real name is, or how he earned his nick name." Martin replied.

"Some all-knowing Watcher you turned out to be." Chiaki teased.

The piercing scream of a woman suddenly assailed them from further down the street.

Martin and Chiaki were both running towards the source of the screaming before they even realised what they were doing.

"Those men, they stole my little boy!" a young woman was sobbing to a concerned crowd of on lookers when they arrived.

Martin spotted three men running away down a nearby alley. They were carrying the child between them.

Martin began to run after them, Chiaki close behind him.

"I think they may be vampires." Martin called to her, "But even if they aren't we must help that child!"

"I agree!" Chiaki nodded as they ran.

They were quite near the docks and it was here that Slayer and Watcher lost sight of their quarry.

"Split up. We must find them!" Martin said.

Chiaki went off amongst the maze of packing crates. They couldn't have gotten far, she thought as she pulled out her stake.

She found herself boxed into a dead end. This couldn't be good. The sound of a young boy crying was very close. Then she heard the voices.

"Get the boy to the Master. We'll deal with the Slayer."

"The Blood Dragon is not going to be pleased to hear that there's a Slayer in town."

"Just go! We'll handle her. If all goes well, he need never know she was here!"

"Let the boy go and I might go easy on you." Chiaki declared with false bravado as she came upon their hiding place. The vampire holding the boy slung the child over his shoulder and took off. Chiaki moved to stop him, but the other two vampires stepped in to block her path.

"If you want the boy you'll have to get through us!" the first and shortest vampire taunted her.

"Even if you manage that, our brother will be long gone." The second joined in.

Chiaki was hesitant; these were the first vampires she had encountered since the night she had first learned of her heritage.

"She is new." Hissed the first vampire, "I can smell her insecurity."

Now Chiaki was pissed off.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who's insecure!" she retorted.

The first vampire was sent flying backwards by a devastating round house kick and Chiaki succeeded in fending off the attack of the second demon. The vampire tried to follow through, but Chiaki ducked under his arm and used his momentum to send him face first into the side of the nearest packing crate. Before he could recover the vampire felt the stab of stake entering his heart from behind. He exploded into dust. Unfortunately, Chiaki's stake had become embedded in the wood of the crate and she was now struggling to try and pull it free.

Meanwhile the other vampire had recovered sufficiently to leap upon her and wrestle her to the floor. It had her arms pinned to her sides and moved in to bite her neck.

"They say your first Slayer is always the sweetest." It growled.

Then its face suddenly contorted with pain. The vampire combusted in a shower of ash that dissipated to reveal Martin standing over her with a stake in his hand.

"I wouldn't know, I've never tried one." Martin quipped.

Chiaki smiled as he helped her back onto her feet. Then she remembered…

"The boy…" she started.

"Is safe. I ran into the third vampire and managed to get the boy away from him. I was able to return him to his mother before I came looking for you. The vampire escaped." Martin assured her.

"They said they were working for the Blood Dragon." Chiaki told him.

"Then that other vampire will probably tell him of your existence. I was afraid of something like this. It's too soon for him to know about you, but I suppose it couldn't really be avoided. He was bound to find out sooner or later. I just would have preferred it to be later." Martin sighed.

Chiaki stood in front of him, looking up into his worried face.

"Not bad for a first night though, huh?" she smiled.

"You could've died if I hadn't come along when I did." Martin reminded her.

"I know," she gestured towards the crate where her stake still protruded, "My stake got stuck. Thank you. You saved my life."

Chiaki grabbed the front of Martin's shirt and pulled herself up on tip toes.

She kissed Martin long and deeply and he did not resist.

Then Chiaki pulled her stake out of the wooden crate and began the long walk home, arm in arm with her Watcher.

The End…


End file.
